


I'll Be Waiting

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break Up, Break Up on Good Terms, F/M, Promises/Hopes of Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: While Ravus is getting ready to leave for Altissia, Aranea decides to visit his room...





	I'll Be Waiting

“So, you’re leaving?”

Ravus flinched and turned around to find Aranea strolling through the door. “As commander, it’s my duty to join the troops in Altissia.” He’d wonder how she noticed, but she knew him too well; to her, it was probably obvious.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” She picked up a small item from Ravus’s desk and turned it in her hands. “Relax. I’m not gonna rat you out.”

“It would be hard to rat out someone who hasn’t broken any rules.” Ravus crossed the distance and took the object out of Aranea’s hands, putting it back on the table.

“What, all this time and you still don’t trust me?” Aranea reached up to cup one of Ravus’s cheeks with her hand. She’d always been annoyed by their height difference, but he had enough good sides to balance it out. “Come on. I know you’re not here for the glory of Niflheim or anything like that, but for your little sister.”

Ravus paused for a moment before he looked down, his eyes meeting Aranea’s; another heartbeat of hesitation before he gently ran his hand through her hair. “Tell me why I thought I could hide anything from you?” He bent down to press his lips against hers.

“Cause you’re too arrogant for your own good,” Aranea answered after he pulled back. Grinning, she ruffled his hair before turning around, walking around the small room. “I’ve been thinking about leaving, too. Taking my boys and finding some new employer.”

“Mercenaries would be in high demand now, especially if you’re willing to hunt animals and daemons as well.” Ravus lowered his hand again, deciding against following Aranea. She’d come back if she wanted to be close to him.

Aranea shrugged. “Yeah, I know. We’ve had work before the empire, we’ll find something.” She turned back towards Ravus. “Can’t say the same for your plan, though. What are you gonna do, run over to the little prince and tell him you’re on his side now?”

“First, I will meet with my sister.” Aranea had seen through him anyway, so there was no point in trying to hide it; and she wasn’t trusted any more than he was, so even if she did decide to tell someone else, it would just be her word against his. “I haven’t quite made my decision yet, after all.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” There was genuine concern in Aranea’s voice, barely hidden behind her usual sass.

“So do I.” Ravus sighed. “If Noctis gains Leviathan’s blessing, he’ll have convinced three astrals to stand by his side. That isn’t something to be ignored.”

“And...?”

“And I have already tried and failed to convince Luna to stop. If she is going to seek convent with the gods regardless of what I do, I’d rather be by her side to support her, at least.” It felt strange to voice it. Luna had accepted her fate, even if it might lead to her death; Ravus hadn’t. But if she refused to listen to him, maybe he could at least make sure she survived the whole ordeal. Of course, even if she did, she could never be blessed with a future as King Noctis’s wife; the gods were cruel like that.

Aranea looked Ravus over. “I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me what just went through your head.” She sat down on his bed. “Some more prophecy related stuff?”

“That’s… A good summary, yes.” Ravus sat down next to her. “I apologize, but it—”

“It can be dangerous if the wrong people hear about the prophecy, yeah, I know.” She shook her head and took Ravus’s hand in hers. “Don’t forget you’re someone, too, not just Luna’s brother.”

“I know.” Ravus turned a little to lay his other hand over Aranea’s, giving her a small smile. “I’ll try to keep it in mind.”

Aranea returned the smile, using her free hand to draw small shapes on Ravus’s biological arm.

For a little while, Ravus just enjoyed the moment before he spoke again. “But I’m guessing you didn’t come here without a reason.”

“You’d be right.” Aranea swung one of her legs over Ravus’s lap, straddling him. At least this way they were the same height.

For a second they locked eyes as Aranea ran one hand through Ravus’s hair, the other resting on his shoulder. Then, she pulled his head closer until their lips touched, nowhere near as gentle as their last kiss.

Ravus held her close, his real hand between Aranea’s shoulder blades, the artificial one on her lower back. She felt warm in his arms, a welcome feeling in the chilly air of Gralea.

Both were a little out of breath when Aranea pulled back, her hand moving from the back of Ravus’s head to his cheek. “This is goodbye.” She stood up, crossing the room to look out of the window.

Ravus got up as well, but didn’t follow her. “May I at least ask why?”

“Sure you may.” Aranea turned around, leaning against the windowsill. “My plan’s dangerous enough, but at least I can get out pretty much unnoticed. Yours, though? You’re pretty much done for. I don’t date guys that close to death. Saves a lot of heartache.”

Ravus lowered his head, not quite nodding. There wasn’t much he could answer; he was well aware of the risk, and so was Aranea. Claiming more confidence than he had would get him an eyeroll at best, nothing else.

“But tell you what.” She walked over to Ravus until she was standing right in front of him, close enough so she could brush a lock of hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. “If your little idea does work, and you actually get through the whole thing without dying, you can come look for me.” Aranea stretched upwards to reach Ravus’s lips once more, one of her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. Her mouth barely ghosted over his when he leaned down to cross the distance remaining. “I really do hope you manage to make it out alive.”

Finally, Aranea let go of him and walked over to the door. She’d said her part; Ravus remained where he was, turning so he could keep his eyes on her a little while longer.

Just before she reached the door, Aranea stopped and looked back at Ravus one last time. “You better not take too long. I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My brain@Me: Hey, you got a new ship!  
> Me@Brain: Cool, can we like, write about them this time? Most of our ships didn't get a fic from me, personally...  
> Brain@Me: Yes! Write them!!  
> Me@Brain: YAY! What kind of fic? Cute fluff? First kiss?  
> Brain@Me: Let them break up.  
> Me@Brain: ...  
> Brain@Me: ...
> 
> So... Yeaaah... ~~I swear they'd have gotten back together but canon happened welp~~


End file.
